


The Distance Between Us

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: We Set the Dark on Fire - Tehlor Kay Mejia
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, Injury, reference to minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Surrounded by the wreckage of what she had once believed about Carmen Santos, and the destruction and death brought down upon the Garcia family, Dani only has a few moments to make her decision.
Relationships: Carmen Santos/Daniela Vargas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Distance Between Us

It smouldered, a dull ember of a would be flame deep in my stomach. I had to find other people, send them to witness the violence, the death. Then everything would change. La Voz would be hunted down without laws to govern and restrain the rage of the Garcia family. Mateo's mother was dead and, for all anyone would know, murdered by Mateo's own Segunda. 

Carmen... I felt sick to my stomach with how she had taken me in with charm and flirtations and flattery. How easy of a mark I had been, so quick to set aside years of mistreatment once Carmen set her attentions on me. 

I didn't want to think about her. Not now. I need to focus on how I lived through this. 

Mateo would light up in a blaze of rage, grief, and humiliation when I brought back the news, and he would bring the weight of that down on any who stood in his way. 

Including me. 

I could hear the sound of life in the distance, of cars and voices and the hum of humanity. As I choked down the conflict over the violence and betrayal, I set my mind on what was imminently important. Surviving. The rest could wait. 

The cause was still there. None of this changed that. Nothing Sota had said changed because of this. If anything, La Voz would need me more than ever. But there would be no me if I couldn't convince Mateo and his family of my innocence in all of this. 

I stumbled when my foot caught a loose stone and I went down hard, banging my already bruised knee so hard I cried out. I took the moment to lie there and breathe through the pain.

They had killed an innocent man. That thought prickled in the back of my mind, tested my resolve. That was a more difficult thought to push aside. 

I forced myself back to my feet and kept going, my pace picking up as the voices grew louder. As I stumbled into the outskirts of town, I knew I looked the part of the terrified and injured Primera. I played them up a little, staggering and stumbling. 

"They're dead", I cried out, "Please, I need help. They're all dead".

I had chosen my path. It was time to walk down it. 


End file.
